1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a weighting device adapted to optimize the operating conditions of a tractor, particularly those of the traction of the wheels and of the stability of the tractor.
2. Description of Prior Art
In order to avoid the manipulation of very heavy masses which are necessary for the traction of the wheels of a tractor in the case of tilling, for example, French Pat. No. 1,018,602 has proposed making the tractor heavier by suspending a removable weight between its two wheel sets.
This patent has additionally proposed adapting the axial position of the weight with respect to the wheels so as to obtain optimal drive conditions and optimal safety with respect to rearing or lifting of the tractor.
Yet, by virtue of the growth of technology relative to tractors, particularly with respect to the increase in the power of tractors, the proposed weight becomes too cumbersome beneath the tractor so as to reduce in bothersome fashion the road clearance of the tractor while not preventing rearing.